En La Noche
by CarolRamos22
Summary: "En una noche cualquier cosa puede pasar... Incluso lo que uno menos espera"...


**_Carol-Hola!! Y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic._**

 ** _Aki- Vaya... Empiezas un fic y ni siquiera terminas de escribir el capítulo del otro u.u_**

 ** _Carol-Tu mejor callate y vete a dormir (Grachi aparece por detrás y le da con un bate de baseball)_**

 ** _Carol- Bueno... Grachi presenta el fic_**

 ** _Grachi: Okey... Yo presento._**

 ** _Aviso:_**

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no le pertenece a CarolAngel22,ella solo toma prestados sus personajes para escribir sus historias._**

 **En negrita y paréntesis (Así) mis inútiles intervenciones**

 _En cursiva y comillas "así" son pensamientos_

 ** _Y sin más comencemos..._**

 ** _En la Noche_**

 _"En una noche cualquier cosa puede pasar... Incluso lo que uno menos espera"..._

Era una hermosa noche en Neo Domino City,una noche tranquila donde se podía observar un cielo estrellado hermoso y una luna llena que llenaba cada rincón de la ciudad...

Y para cierta chica mirar la noche era un recordatorio más acerca de sus sentimientos; esos sentimientos tan profundos que a cada momento intentaba ocultar; aquel... Amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo era algo que no podía ignorar tan fácilmente...

 _-"Dicen que mirar la luna llena significa que amas y extrañas a alguien-_ Pensaba Aki mientras seguía mirando aquella hermosa luna,aquellos ojos no salían de su mente...los ojos de aquella persona que la había ayudado tanto y de los ojos que la habían enamorado sin darse cuenta...

-...Yusei...- Susurró al viento y como si este pudiese entender lo que le pasaba,esa persona estaba allí mirándola a ella,mirándola como si ella fuese lo único que tuviese valioso.

-Aki ¿ Que haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó Yusei acercándose a Aki,sentándose justo al lado de ella.

-Pues... Simplemente no podía dormir y... Decidí salir a dar un paseo- Aki inventó eso ya que no quería que él supiera que era por él que no podía dormir.

-Ya veo...¿Sabes?... Yo tampoco podía dormir y también intente distraerme con algo- Ambos se recostaron en el suelo y siguieron mirando el cielo,aquel cielo que hacía que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz.

-¿Sabes Yusei? ... No podía dormir porque algo o mejor dicho alguien a irrumpido en mis pensamientos de una manera impensable... - Yusei no comprendía lo que Aki intentaba decir pero él estaba pasando por lo mismo... Alguien le robaba los pensamiento de una manera impensable, podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa pero ella siempre era algo que no podía sacar de su mente... Sus ojos,su sonrisa y esos labios rosas que deseaba tanto probar.

-Te entiendo Aki... Ya que hay una chica que entra en mi mente y simplemente... No puedo sacarla de allí... Ella es mi inspiración... Por ella yo sería capas de hacer cualquier cosa... Cualquiera- Aki sintió algo de decepción ya que pensaba que era otra chica que no fuese ella, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar pero tuvo el valor de preguntarle...

-Y ¿se puede saber quién es?... Esa chica- Yusei sintió a su corazón acelerarse como nunca... ¿ Tendría el valor de decírselo?... ¿ Como reaccionaria al saber que la amaba como a ninguna otra mujer?... Pero que pasaría sí... ¿Su amistad no vuelve a ser la misma de antes?... Miles y miles de preguntas se formularon en su cabeza y no sabía como podría tomarlo ella,pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa y sabría que Aki siempre estaría a su lado sea como sea...

-Aki... La chica que ha logrado conquistar mi corazón... Eres tú... Aki... Yo... Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti... Tú eres... la dueña de mi corazón-Aki no sabía como reaccionar,estaba más feliz que nunca,estaba perpleja, feliz,sorprendida y muchas más emociones salieron de sin interior,pero regreso a la realidad y miró a Yusei... ¿Avergonzado? Estaba sentado, cabizbajo con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza,era lindo verlo así, aquel guerrero estaba avergonzado de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga,Aki se acercó a él y sin darse cuenta se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo para abrazarlo y que de sus ojos quisieran salir diminutas lágrimas... Lágrimas de alegría...

-Yusei...Yo... También estoy enamorada de ti... No yo no estoy enamorada de ti... Yusei... Yo... ¡Te amo!- Dicho esto Aki no pudo evitarlo y lo besó,sintiéndose en el paraíso,aquellos sentimientos salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Aki llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Yusei mientras que Yusei las llevó alrededor de la cintura de Aki,profundizando aquel beso; su beso fue subiendo de nivel... Sus lenguas se buscaban en la boca del otro haciendo es beso en uno salvaje,el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y tuvieron que separar para recuperar aquel aire que tanto necesitaban,jadearon en busca de el aire y cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron; ambos se abrazaron y volvieron a darse un beso tierno.

-Te amo mucho...Aki- Le susurró al oído aquellas palabras que conmovían a cualquiera...

-Yo te amo mucho más...Yusei- Ambos siguieron allí abrazándose mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo,el cielo que era testigo de su tierno e inmenso amor...

 _"En una noche cualquier cosa puede pasar... Incluso lo que uno menos espera"..._

 ** _Carol- Bueno hasta aquí por hoy... Esperamos que les allá gustado._**

 ** _Grachi- No olviden dejarnos su review y de visitar nuestra página en facebook " Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Fanfics" donde publicamos todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestros Fics. Y si siguen el fic "Reina de Corazones" entre el miércoles y el sábado estaremos actualizando._**

 ** _Carol- Que bueno que tocas ese punto... Bueno chicos es que he estado algo ocupada con el colegio y esta semana entro a mi último periodo de exámenes así que estas últimas semanas me han reventado la cabeza con tareas pero al menos mi inspiración sigue viva._**

 ** _Bueno les mando un beso y miles de abrazos,cuidense todo... Chao Chao..._**

 ** _Fecha de edición- 21 de Octubre del 2017_**


End file.
